La peur du danger est plus grande que le danger lui meme!
by Alice Nithmare
Summary: Suite à un nouveau coup tordu de la part de Natsume Mikan décide de se venger. Mais en fouillant dans les affaires du beau brun elle découvre une vérité à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas! Et si Natsume était amoureux. Amoureux de la seul personne qui est toujours rester à ses cotés et si cet personne était... Un garçon par dessus le marché?


_**O-HA-YO LES GENS! ^o^/**_ _**Alors aujourd'hui je me pointe avec un OS sur un couple JAMAIS imaginé ( oui applaudissez moi U_U/ )**_ _**Je me demande d'ailleurs comment j'ai pu imaginé une histoire sur c'est deux là mais au finale je suis pas mal fière du résultat :D J'espère que cet OS vous plaira autant qu'à moi parce que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ^^**_

_**Encore une fois je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes ^^"**_

_**Note: K**_

_**Paring: à découvrire :p**_

_**Disclamer: tout est à Tachibana Higuchi**_ _**je ne fais que torturer les personnages avec mes idées folles XD **_

* * *

_**La peur du danger est plus grande que le danger lui même! **_

_**flash back:**_

….. :maintenant... Et avant aussi, sans arrêt... Tu m'as posé la question du regard... Et moi, avec force... J'y ai répondu encore et encore dans mon cœur. T'avoir rencontré... Et être venu ici à l'académie, avec toi... Je ne l'ai pas... Regretté une seule fois.

**Fin flash back:**

_« cet amour est interdis...Je ne veux pas que tu souffre inutilement, à cause de moi...»_

PDV NATSUME:

t'avoir entraîner dans cette histoire... Je l'ai toujours regretter. Je vie avec la peur constante qu'un jour tu ne sois plus près de moi. Si je le dit, si quelqu'un découvre part mégarde que je t'aime... Qui sais se que Persona pourrais te faire. Même si je dois mourir durant les mission, même si je dois écourter ma vie, je veux te protéger de tout se qui pourrais t'apporter souffrance! Tu as toujours était près de moi, depuis le début, tu m'as suivi dans cet enfers et aujourd'hui encore tu reste à mes cotés malgré les risques que cela peut causer. Pardonne-moi, je ne peux pas te protéger comme je le voudrais, surtout qu'a présent je dois vous protéger tout les deux. Toi et elle! Si il lui arriver malheurs je m'en voudrais terriblement! Mais si TOI tu dois souffrir par ma faute, je m'en voudrais au point de vouloir mourir. Personne ne dois avoir vent de cet amour, ta vie en dépend. Je m'est mes sentiments à la porte, parce que je veux ton bonheurs. Pardonne-moi... je ne suis pas assez fort pour te l'avouer et à la fois vous protéger de se que mon égoïsme pourrais engendrer.

_« Si j'avais su que taquiner se que je voie comme ma petite sœur ferais éclater une vérité que j'ai toujours cacher pour vous protéger... __je serais rester aussi froid que glace, comme je l'ai toujours était!__»_

PDV EXTERNE:

une journée tout t'a fais banale à l'académie Alice. Enfin elle aurais du l'être mais un événement va tout changer. Malheureusement au moment ou toute cette histoire a commencer personnes n'avais imaginer ne serais-se une seconde se qui allais se passée. Tout commença avec une dispute chaotique du duo le plus bruyant et pourtant tellement proche de la classe B. Alors que la salle de classe était se que l'on pourrais appeler «calme» et encore se n'est pas vraiment le bon mot, deux tornade firent éruption dans la pièce fessant valser au passage les pauvres personnes sur leurs passage et les tables avec! Le temps que tout le monde se remette de cette entrée fracassante on pouvais entendre des cris d'une certaine mandarine et les rire et insultes taquine d'un bel ébène:

….. : NATSUME VIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

….. : dans tes rêves culotte à pois!

Vous l'aurez compris, ceux qui font tout se boucan à seulement 8 heure du matin sont notre chère glaçon j'ai nommée Natsume-kun et la baka qui le suis comme son ombre Mikan-chan! La classe étant habituer à se bordel matinal ne change rien à son comportement, laissant gentille-ment les deux «meilleurs amis» s'entre tuer. Mais comme d'habitude Hotaru ramène le calme dans la salle en assommant la mandarine avec son célèbre «canon baka» conçue spécialement pour que Mikan stoppe ces cries qui ne serve à rien selon l'inventrice ( sa se dit? ). Après avoir assommée pour un bout de temps sa meilleure amie Hotaru se tourne vers Natsume qui n'avais pas bouger de sa place trop fatiguer d'avoir couru et occuper à lire son manga qui avais l'air passionnant les pieds sur la table bien entendu... ( sinon ces pas marrant :p) :

hotaru: je peux savoir pourquoi elle hurlé à la mort? Souffla t-elle blaser.

Natsumer: parce qu'elle est idiote... dit-il comme si s'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

mikan: CES PAS VRAIS! CE CRÉTIN A MIS DU COLORANT VERT DANS MON SHAMPOING! RÉSULTAT J'AI LES CHEVEUX VERT KAKA!

natsume: ont dit kaki … réctifiqua t-il un goutte d'eau au coin de la tète.

hotaru: se qui explique de bonnet sur la tète en plein été...

narumi: coucou mes petite choux je suis là le cour peut commencer... ben Mikan pourquoi tu as un bonnet sur la tète?

Mikan: NARUMI-SENSEIIIIIII ! hurla t-elle en allant pleurer dans les bras du professeur. NATSUME MA TEINT LES CHEVEUX EN VERT !

natsume: kaki... et pis sa part à la douche... à condition de pas réutiliser le shampoing... dit-il en étouffant un rire avec sa main.

Mikan-qui-as-finit-de-chialer: M'EN FOU TU ME LE PAYERA NATSUMEEEEEE!

Sur ces belles paroles et après une journée de cour haute en couleurs vert «kaka» chaque élève vague à ces occupation du soir. Certains font leurs devoirs, d'autre lisent, parle entre amis... Mais Mikan elle a d'autre projet. Comme... préparer une belle vengeance pour se venger de son chère Natsume. Voilà pourquoi notre chère mandarine se trouve devant la porte de la chambre de son «frère de cœur» préalablement envoyer en mission périlleuse par Persona. Mais là n'est pas vraiment le problème. Mikan sais mieux que quiconque qu'il est strictement interdis de pénétrer dans la chambre de l'ébène sans recevoir une boule de feu en pleine tète au retour du concerner. Pourtant tout t'en sachant cela la jeune fille tourne doucement la poignet pour ne pas faire de bruit et alerter la gardienne du dortoirs des garçons. Une fois dans la chambre elle commence à fouiller les armoires, étagère et tiroirs à la recherche de découverte humiliante sur Natsume qu'elle pourrais utilisée comme outil de chantage pour avoir des excuser publique de l'ébène. Et alors qu'elle farfouiller dans le dernier tiroir du bureau rouge de la chambre elle découvris un double fond. Après avoir déverrouiller le mécanisme complexe elle tomba nez à nez avec une photo de Natsume et... Ruka! Jusque là rien de bien extraordinaire hormis le fait que Natsume tenais Ruka dans ces bras le sourire aux lèvres. La jeune fille resta sidérer en tenant le cadre dans ces mains. La photo n'avais rien de vraiment choquant, elle n'était certes pas banale mais cela passais encore de plus Natsume et Ruka devais avoir 8 ans sur cette photo donc rien de bien traumatisant. Mais c'était plutôt le cadre utiliser qui tilta l'esprit de la mandarine. En effet il était en forme de cœur rouge sang et pour que Natsume cache cette photo dans un double fond avec tout un système de déverrouillage ces forcément que cette image cachais quelques chose d'important. Mais quoi? Mikan ne pouvais s'empêcher de s'interroger. Il y avais plein de photo de Ruka elle et Natsume dans la chambre de l'ébène. Pourtant celle-ci semblais à part des autres. Doucement Mikan tourna le cadre pour découvrir avec stupéfaction un bout de papier coller à l'arrière de la photo. Ces yeux s'écarquillère quand elle lut l'inscription sur le papier. D'un coup elle recula lâchant le cadre pour se collé au mur, une expression choquer sur le visage. Après quelques minutes elle repris le cadre en main ne pouvant détourner ces yeux de se qu'avais écrit Natsume. Si Mikan avais su... elle n'aurais pas fouiller dans ces affaires. Elle venais de découvrir le plus grand secret de Natsume! Qui aurais pu imaginer que... :

_**« cet amour ne peut pas fleurir... » **_

AIMA Natsume Ruka!

_«je n'aurais pas du être si curieuse... mais pourquoi ne m'as t-il rien dit?»_

PDV NATSUME:

je rentre de mission comme à mon habitude crever et blesser de partout! Et alors que je comptais rentré dans ma chambre me reposer je remarque que la lumière et allumer. Comment sa se fais? Personne n'est censer entré dans ma chambre sans mon autorisation et encore moins pendant mon absence! Si je chope celui qui et entré je le crame! Mais alors que je marche vers la porte une boule de feu à la mains j'entends une voix murmurer doucement sur un ton qui ma l'air... traumatisé... Mais attendez cette voix je la connais. Ces celle de... Mikan! Putain qu'est-ce que cette baka à encore fais?! Je t'en l'oreille pour entendre se qu'elle murmure. Comme si elle venais d'apprendre une chose bouleversante... bouleversante? Oh mon dieu si elle est tomber sur cette photo je suis mort! …. non impossible personne ne peut la voir elle est verrouiller dans un double fond. Cette idiote ne saura jamais comment venir à bout du verrou crée par Hotaru elle même. Je suis quand même curieux de savoir se qui la m'est dans cette état je tend donc encore plus l'oreille parvenant enfin en entendre les sons qui sorte de sa bouche comme une litanie:

mikan: ces... ces pas... pas possible... Na,Natsume ne peut pas... il ne peut pas... il ne peut pas aimer... Ru,Ruka!

Je me fige. Qu'est ce qu'elle viens de dire? Moi? Aimé Ruka? Oh mon dieu elle à trouver la photo! Je,je suis finit! mon secret le plus précieux viens d'être découvert par la personne qui avant Ruka devais entre la dernière au courant! Ces... Pas,pas possible... Tout, tout le efforts que j'ai fais pour le cacher jusqu'à aujourd'hui vont être réduit à néant! Maintenant qu'elle est au courant elle va vouloir s'en mailler... pour... mon bien... non! Je ne peut pas la laisser faire! Si Ruka est au courant Persona voudra sa peau et il sera lui aussi aspirer par les mêmes ténèbres qui m'encercle depuis des années! Non tout mais pas sa! Je ne veux plus voir de la tristesse ou de la douleurs sur leurs visages à lui et à Mikan. Ils sont se que j'ai de plus chère au monde! Depuis que Aoi, ma sœur ma était enlever je n'ai plus qu'eux pour m'accrocher à la vie! Si cette vérité se sais qui sais se qui pourrais arriver à Ruka? Mikan à déjà beaucoup souffert à cause de moi! Je ne veux plus que ce genre de chose se reproduise! Pourquoi? Pourquoi tout joue contre moi? J'ai jurer, jurer devant dieux que j'endurerais toute les souffrances tant que eux pouvais être heureux! Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi faut-il que tout s'écroule maintenant... maintenant que j'avais réussit à faire taire mes sentiments et mon amour. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle découvre tout maintenant! Doucement j'entre dans la chambre fessant grincer le parquet. Mikan se retourne la photo retourner dans les mains. Oui, j'en était sur... Elle à lu le mot au dos. Mais quel crétin j'ai étais de collé se mot ici! Lentement ma petite mandarine se relève me fixant dans les yeux. Habituellement elle m'aurais supplier de ne pas lui brûler les cheveux pour être entrée dans ma chambre, pièce sacrée ou personne n'a le droit de pénétrer! Mais cette fois sont regard est dure et on peut y lire du reproche et de incompréhension. Elle est perdue je le sais, et de se fais elle va vouloir des explications. Cette fois je ne peut plus fuir la réalité, elle ma rattraper. Je ne peut plus la cacher, du moins plus à elle... J'aime Ruka! De toute mon âme que je croyais morte, de tout mon cœur que je croyais geler. Je l'aime plus que ma vie! Plus que n'importe qui au monde! Mais j'avais toujours tut cet amour pour protéger ce que j'avais de plus précieux sur cette terre. Celui que j'aime et qui est toujours rester à mes cotés et celle dont je veux préserver l'innocence et le sourire parce qu'elle ma toujours soutenu et compris. Mais alors que je rester dans mes penser la voix de ma mandarine me fit sortir de ma bulle de question:

mikan: pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Natsume?

Sa voix était tranchante, comme une lame. Sa phrase m'avais touché en plein cœur telle un poignard et sa fessais mal. Elle m'en voulais s'était sur mais elle était aussi dégoûtée. Mais de quoi? Que je ne lui en ai pas parler? Ou bien alors... le fais que j'aime Ruka... un garçon? Doucement le baisse la tète avouant se que je n'ai jamais osé avoué:

natsume: parce que je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger toi et Ruka!

Mikan: mais en danger de quoi?! Cria t-elle, je sais se qu'elle me reproche.

Natsume: si,si quelqu'un viens à savoir que je l'aime, Persona sera forcément au courant par n'importe quel moyen! Et,et si il le sais ils vous ferais du mal à tout les deux! Je,je ne veux plus vous voir souffrir Mikan! Criais-je les larmes aux yeux, je vais craquer.

Mikan: natsume je te l'ai déjà dit et Ruka aussi. On connais les risques que l'on cour en restant à tes cotés et si on l'est toujours ses parce que l'on tien à toi. Arrête de toujours souffrir en solo Natsu... Alors que l'on n'est trois tu porte toujours le fardeau de la douleur tout seul. Nous on voudrais te soulager de se pois au moins un peut, partager tes souffrances avec toi pour pouvoir t'aider. Arrête de toujours vouloir nous protéger en te mettant en danger! Si on n'est là, avec toi Natsume c'est justement pour que tu arrête de toujours endurer les souffrances tout seul!

Natsume: je ne veux plus voir de douleurs ou de souffrance sur vos visages! Dit-je alors que les larmes coulais de mes yeux.

Mikan: tu nous fait plus souffrir en restant constamment seul! Dit-elle calmement.

Natsume: mais!

Mikan: et puis tu sais. Coupa t-elle sèchement. Je pense aussi que si tu ne veux pas avouer à Ruka que tu l'aime ces plus parce que tu as peur!

Natsume: hei?

Mikan: oui. Tu as peur que si Ruka te rejette tu te retrouve à nouveau seul! Tu as juste peur de lui avoué que tu l'aime parce que tu as peur de souffrir davantage alors que tu t'est habituer à endurer la souffrance de taire tes sentiments! Tu dit que si tu les cache c'est pour notre bien mais en vérité c'est uniquement pour te protégé d'une nouvelle douleurs que tu devra peut-être supporté!

Alors là c'est le choc! Je n'avais jamais imaginer les choses sous cet angle. Enfin si peut-être une fois. Mais sa me paraissais tellement absurde que je n'y avais pas fais attention. J'ai endurer tellement de souffrance depuis ma naissance que je ne pensais pas que ce genre de douleurs puisse me toucher. Mais maintenant que ces mots viennent d'elle je ne rend compte que ces la vérité! J'ai tellement peur que Ruka me déteste si je lui avoue que je l'aime. J'ai peur qu'il sois dégoutté de cet amour impure et qu'il m'abandonne! Mikan à raison je ne cherchais que des excuses pour empêcher la souffrance de m'atteindre et me mentais à moi même pour ne pas pleurer face à la réalité. J'avais tellement peur que je m'étais convaincu qu'en cachant mes sentiments je n'aurais pas mal, que je n'avais pas mal! Mais en vérité je souffre! Terriblement! Chaque jour qui passe, que je passe à ces cotés et une torture! Je rêve de pouvoir l'embrasser et lui dire que je l'aime. Mais la peur de le perdre et tellement présente que s'en m'en apercevoir je me mentais à moi même... Je suis vraiment...:

natsume: lamentable, misérable, crétin...

mikan: sa je te le fais pas dire! Mais tu sais Natsume... quand on n'est amoureux, ces normale d'être idiot! Dit-elle calmement avec sourire.

Natsume: alors si toi t'est idiote tout le temps ces parce que t'est amoureuse? Dit-je avec une mine faussement innocente, j'aime me moquer d'elle.

Mikan: ces sa fou toi de ma gueule. Dit-elle vexer. N'empêche tu devrais y réfléchir et puis écoute bien sa! Mon grand-père me disais toujours quand j'étais petite que la peur du danger et souvent plus grande que le danger lui-même. Tu devrais méditer là-dessus! Dit-elle en sortant avec le sourire, elle à réussit à avoir le dernier mot cette teigne!

**Pdv externe: **

le lendemain Natsume avais décider de déserter les cours pour réfléchir laissant dans incompréhension la plus totale ces amis. Et alors que tout le monde se demandais pourquoi le bel ébène s'était absenter Mikan elle se demandais si elle n'avais pas pousser le bouchons un peut loin... Il est vrais que Natsume étais borné et que de temps en temps lui balancer la vérité en pleine figure pouvais lui être bénéfique. Pourtant la Mandarine trouvais qu'elle avais était un peut trop loin. Le regard de Natsume étais empreins de peur et de douleurs hier soir et elle se demandais si son frère de cœur avais tenu compte de ses dire ou si au contraire il s'était encore plus renfermer sur lui même. Et pendant que la détentrice de l'Alice de L'annulation se questionnais Natsume, lui s'était enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre après avoir prier la directrice du dortoir de ne pas le déranger. Assied sur son lit au drap et couverture noir il tenais contre son cœur le photo de lui et Ruka d'attend de l'époque ou tout était simple et beau. Depuis son arrivé à l'Académie Alice, Natsume n'avais jamais verser une seule larme. Hors aujourd'hui c'est yeux était rouge et gonfler tant il avais pleurer. Pleurer de tristesse, de désespoir mais surtout de haine. Une haine envers l'Académie, son destin, cet amour impossible mais surtout une haine envers sa propre personne. Et alors qu'il souffla pour la millième fois aujourd'hui il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir doucement pour laisser apparaître la silhouette fine et sombre de... Ruka! A cette vue Natsume cacha précipitamment le cadre dans son dos fessant légèrement sourire le jeune homme. Natsume gêner par une simple photo? Il aura vraiment tout vu . Après un petit rire il souffla doucement, amusée:

ruka: pas la peine de la cacher, je suis au courant.

Natsume: co-comment? C'est Mikan qui t'en n'a parler? Bégaya t-il rougissant.

Nouveau sourire de la part de la du jeune homme qui réprimais un rire. C'est vrais que voir le célèbre glaçon Natsume rougir pour si peut étais plutôt amusant. Décidément il étais attendrissant quand il était amoureux. Doucement il continua en s'approchant du lit:

ruka: non. Je l'avais deviner...

natsume: pas possible! J'ai tout fais pour le cacher! La preuve Mikan n'était même pas au courant.

ruka: tu peux tromper facilement Mikan et les autres mais pas moi! Il n'y a qu'a regarder la façon dont tu me regarde pour comprendre que ton amour dépasse un simple amour amical. Dit-il calmement.

Natsume: la façon dont je te regarde?

ruka: oui. Quand tu regarde Mikan c'est un regard doux et protecteur que tu a. Avec moi c'est... différent. Tout le monde sais que si on n'a le malheurs de lever la main sur moi ont peut déjà creuser sa tombe ou pire s'enterrer direct.

Natsume: ces pareil pour mikan!

ruka: ah bon? Quand hotaru la frappe tu ne dit rien. Pourtant la semaine dernière quand elle ma gifler tu lui a brûler la main... dit-il calmement

Natsume grogna. Il ne pouvais rien répondre a sa. Mais alors qu'il pensais en avoir finit avec son amour il senti un pois sur le lit. En tournant la tète il croisa le regard de Ruka à l'autre bout du lit:

ruka: de quoi à tu peur Natsume? De te prendre un râteaux? De perdre ta réputation de rebelle? Ou bien... de me perdre moi?

Natsume: je n'ai peur de rien! Ces juste que deux garçons ensemble ces contre nature!

ruka: la bonne excuse! Sa sonne tellement faux que même Mikan n'y croirais pas! Dit-il hautain, il voulais bien être gentil mais là Natsume allais loin dans la mauvaise fois.

Natsume: si tu est venue pour me faire la leçon tu peux partir!

ruka: si je suis venu c'est parce que j'avais quelque chose à te dire. Mais bon si tu ne veux pas je garde sa pour moi. Dit-il en se levant. Aller salut!

Natsume: Ruka attend! Dit-il en le retenant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

ruka: que depuis le début ta relation à toi et moi et loin d'être celle de simple meilleurs amis...

natsume: que, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda t-il choquer.

ruka: «T'avoir rencontré. Et être venu ici à l'académie, avec toi. Je ne l'ai pas. Regretté une seule fois.»... rien qu'avec sa moi, j'aurais déjà compris...

natsume: explique...

ruka: mais tes vraiment con quand tes amoureux ma parole! Un simple ami ne t'aurais pas suivit dans cet école alors qu'il savais qu'il allais souffrir. Un simple ami ne resterais pas avec toi alors que tout le monde te méprise! Il ne te suivrais pas n'importe ou en sachant parfaitement qu'il peut mourir si toi tu fais la moindre connerie! Un simple ami ne te ferais pas autant confiance! Il ne laisserais pas sa vit entre t'est mains!La vérité ces que je t'aime tellement que si tu me demandais de te suivre en enfers je le ferais! cria t-il énerver.

Natsume: qu, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Ruka: se que je veux dire... CES QUE JE T'AIME TELLEMENT QUE JE SERAIS PRES A MOURIR POUR TOI! finit t-il par hurler, sa y ai il avais craquer. Trois ans à se taire en vain, il venais de tout déballer sans se contenir.

natsume: tu,tu mens! Tu,tu ne peut pas m'aimer! Dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

ruka: bon sang Natsume regarde toi! Je viens de te dire la pure vérité mais tu est tellement accablé par la peur de me perdre comme tout ceux que tu as aimé dans ta vie que tu est incapable de me croire! Parce que toi même tu te refuse le bonheurs parce que tu as peur qu'on te le vole un jour ou l'autre... franchement... je te croyais fort mais en vérité t'est le plus faible que je connaisse! cria t-il en sortant.

La porte claqua laissant Natsume debout pétrifier au milieux de sa chambre. Ruka l'aimer, c'était impossible! Pourtant il venais de l'entendre de sa propre bouche. Dans un bruit sourd il tomba au sol les genoux a terre la tète dans ces mains sanglotant. Il voulais courir, le rattraper mais il avais tellement peur qu'il était incapable de bouger. Et alors qu'il pleurais en se disant que tout étais terminer les paroles de Mikan la nuit dernière lui revainrent en mémoire . « la peur du danger... Est souvent plus grande que le danger lui même». Natsume releva la tète, stoppant ces sanglots. Cette phrase en elle même voulais tout dire! Il avais tellement eu peur de perdre Ruka et le bonheurs qu'il aurais pu gagner qu'il n'avais même pas remarquer que ces peur étais encore plus grande que celle de perdre celui qu'il aimais. Réalisant cela il se leva en trombe courant dans les couloirs de l'Académie à la recherche de son amour. Il le trouva sans mal près de la foret bordant l'école assied contre un arbre recroqueviller, pleurant à chaud de larmes. Doucement Natsume le pris dans ces bras. Ruka ayant reconnu l'odeur de son meilleur ami commença à se débattre lui hurlant de le lâcher. Pour le calmer l'ébène le plaqua contre l'arbre ou il étais coller pour l'embrasse avec violence mais tendresse ( minami: ces possible un truc pareil?- natsume: non ta encore écrie une connerie –) . Quand Ruka fut enfin calmer Natsume le serra dans ces bras enfouissant sa tète dans son coup en murmurant des désoler alors que les larmes perlais sur ces joues blanche. Ruka eu un sourire doux et alors qu'il releva la tète de son désormais petit-ami pour que celui-ci le regarde dans les yeux il souffla alors à son oreille d'un ton taquin que Natsume ne lui connaissais pas:

Ruka: se n'est pas sa que je veux entendre...

Natsume: alors ces quoi? Demanda t-il avec innocence. ( Natsume? Innocent? J'ai vraiment écrie sa moi? )

ruka: tes vraiment bête ma parole... quelques chose que j'attends depuis des années mais que tu n'as jamais osé m'avouer. Murmura t-il avec un léger sourire.

Natsume:... ah je sais!

Doucement l'ébène posa ces lèvres sur celle du blond pour l'embrasser tendrement une fois le contacte rompu il lui murmura à l'oreille un simple «Je t'aime» auquel le blond répondit par un immense sourire.

OWARIIIIIII ^ ^ /

* * *

Natsume: tu nous as encore pondu un ramassis de connerie... U_U

Alice: ah bon, tu est sur? Je peux toujours changer l'histoire et te mettre avec Mikan tu sais...

Natsume: franchement Mina tu m'épate je pensais pas que tu pouvais écrire des trucs aussi réaliste ^^/

Alice: vraiment?contente que sa te plaise autant ^^

Ruka: je trouve que c'est deux la vont très loin dans la mauvaise fois U_U...

Mikan: tu trouve? U_U moi j'dit, c'est pire que sa...

Alice: héhé ^^ review please?! *v*


End file.
